Flaring Force
by cait-shelter
Summary: Based on Chapter 277 of why Flare has those various cuts and bruises.


**Yayay, new one-shot.**

**This is based on Chapter 277, about why Flare has bruises and cuts, etc.**

**Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" The masked man hissed, grabbing the womans sunset red hair and holding her up to his gaze. "Your stupid actions almost caused us the game!" He hissed, tugging harder at her hair, making her whimper slightly.<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please.. forgive me!" Flare sniffed, as tear threated to fall from her crimson eyes. "Tsch, for such an act you deserve to be punished!" He spat, before throwing her at the ground, and blowing a forceful kick at her face, instantly knocking Flare out.

* * *

><p>Finally coming back to concious, Flare gazed around, her body shaking violently. She observed her surroundings, noticing she was in Raven Tails cabin all alone, for now anyways. Turning her gaze to the clock, she realised she was already half an hour late, she was supposed to be standing with her team mates watching the next match by now, but instead she was sitting in the middle of the room, her dress tattered, bruises and cuts all over her body, especially her face.<p>

Skakily she stood up and fell slightly, keeping herself up by taking a firm grip on her beds wooden panels. She then coughed loudly, making her body shake even more,  
>she put her hand over her mouth as she coughed, taking it away to reveal her hand stained with fresh blood, as even her mouth now tasted of that metallic flavour.<p>

Her first intention was to get herself cleaned up, before she even dared go to the Grand Magic Games, people would be suspicious enough already that she was late, and if Raven Tails reputation was ruined any further, she could guarantee her near death.

Steadily she made her way to the bathroom, throwing her tattered dress covered in blood and dirt into the garbage, before stepping into the shower and letting the cool water run over her scars. She bit her lip as the water seeped into the various cuts, causing a horrible stinging sensation. Cursion under her breath, she then turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body as she found another dress that was a shade darker then her other one.

After drying herself off and dressing herself, she focused what little magical power she could harness to tie up her hair into her usual two plaits that tied up behind her back. Looking over to the mirror, all the bruises and scars were still visible due to the lack of coverage on her dress. Desperatly trying to make them less visible,  
>she slathered foundation on her face and brushed herself with bronser, which didn't even help.<p>

She breathed in and out heavily, her breath hitched as she then decided to go and cheer her team on in the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

><p>Flare made her way up the stairs were her team stood, taking her place next to Obra. All was silent until He came up behind her and slapped her hard on the cheek, making her fall and hit the edge of the balcony. "Why are you late! Everybody's already suspocious! and why didn't you was those cuts!" He sneered, poking at one of her larger cuts located above her knee.<p>

"I-I did.. b-but, it m-must of r-re opened.." She squeaked, as he bended down to her, his mask showered with a deadly aura. "Well next time, be on time and perfectly clean" He hissed, straightening himself up and staring back down at the match below.

"Flare, Kuro's battling!" Nullpudding smirked. "With who?" She asked, rubbing her cheek as she pulled herself up. "That weird dog guy from Lamia Scale" He nodded,  
>pointing down to the match.<p>

Flare felt the eyes of somebody on her from further away. Turning she noticed the blonde celestial mage from the guild Fairy Tail, who was looking over to her. "Blondie.."  
>She sneered, her body still shaking slightly.<p>

She noticed Lucys eyes widen slightly, she must have noticed all the bruises and cuts, but Flare took no care, instead kept a death glare on the blonde. "Blondie.."  
>Flare hissed again, before she felt the back of her shin be kicked. "Stop it Flare, we don't want to cause another scene.." He hissed, his golden mask directed at her.<p>

"B-But.. Blondie was looking at me..!" She said, pointing a shaking finger at Lucy, who was now facing away, but was still watching on from the corner of her eye.

"Do you need another lesson? Do you want me to beat you again?" He hissed, taking a hold of her face and squeezing his metal gloves into her cheeks, until they pentrated her pale skin and blood started to trickle down his glove.

"I-I'm sorry" She sniffed, tears brimming her eyes. "P..Please.. F..Forgive me.." She whispered, her voice hitched. "Tsch, weak.." He hissed, throwing Flare to the ground once again.

Nullpudding just stared at Flare, until he reutnred his gaze to the on-going battle below. Flare helped herself up her knees bent, shaking behind the railing,  
>while she held herself up by the railing and looked over.<p>

Kuro has just gave a blow to Toby, ending the match.

She watched on as Toby told of his missing sock, she scrunched her face up at the stupidity of the dog man, on how his missing socck was around his neck.

Kuro then bent down, Flare furrowed her brows, she'd never seen Kuro do a friendly action such as shake hands, but she then noticed the smirk plastered on Kuro's face,  
>when his hand drifted down to the sock around his neck, pulling it off him and ripping it to shreds.<p>

Her eyes lit up at the action, grinning widely, she started laughing, along with Nullpudding and Kuro, who was now on his way back to where Raven Tail stood.

"You sure smashed his heart" Flare smirked, as Kuro emerged from the darkness, his dark eyes flashing. "Congratulations on the win" Orga nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at the Raven Tail cabin, Flare sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, combing her sunset red hair repeatitively. "Do something usual will you?" Kuro hissed from the bed opposite. "Look who's talking" Flare mocked, as he was simply playing with one of those little hand-held gaming devices.<p>

"He's right Flare" A voice said, as he came in, still in his usual golden mask that gave of a horrible aura.

Flare swallowed hard, and tied up her hair in on long pony tail, looking down at her feet as she had pulled her legs to her chest. "Instead of bickering with that dull blonde, do some actual fighting" He rolled his eyes, before resorting into the one bedroom that was closed off with it's own bed, the other four beds all sat in the same room.

Flare glared down at the bed covers, she was fighting hard, but these four never properly understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor misunderstood Flare bby 3**

**Go join Fairy Tail, kay?**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review.**

**Oh, btw, I just said 'He' because I have no idea of his actual name, that guy in Raven Tail.. yeah..**


End file.
